Over The Love
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: The Quileute Legends should have come with a fine print at the bottom: "Warning: There's a possibility one may imprint on a person of the same sex. Discretion is advised." If this isn't rock bottom, Leah Clearwater could say otherwise.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however own the plot and characters you don't recognize.  
Rated: M for Language and Mature content in later chapters  
Parings: LeahOC (also Canon parings)

* * *

The funeral was held in a pioneer cemetery on the outskirts of the Makah reservation. Many tribeswomen and tribesman gathered around the two bodies wrapped in colorful Pendelton blankets resting on a cradle. Vibrant sashes secured the blankets and evergreen boughs were arranged around the wooden frames once they were position over the grave. It had been dug with a backhoe the day before yesterday, and with downcast eyes she glared at the day old dirt still obstinately embedded beneath her nails.

The residents' healer, a petite elderly woman with kind steely grey eyes, made offerings to the four directions – North, South, East and West – and to Mother Earth and Father Sky. She held up multi-coloured bundles, spoke different words of prayer in each direction, then tucked the bundles around both bodies.

Beside the dug-up earth piled over two feet high next to the grave, her cousin- once a Makah reservation resident – went around offering the attendees a cleansing liquid to rub on their hands and over their head. It wasn't until the feathery touch of fingertips dancing across the base of her wrist that she realized her cousin had been there longer than she was aware. Her smoldering gaze sought out the three deep scars that ran along the right side of her face, pulling down the corner of her eye and mouth. And despite the guilt that dauntingly gnawed at the edges of her soul, she could still feel anger and betrayal shimmering just beneath its surface.

She glanced away from her cousin's distorted features and sorrow-filled eyes then nearly bathed herself in the cleansing liquid. Containers of corn meal were brought around next and invited attendees to sprinkle corn meal on the bodies, after offering blessings to the four directions, earth and sky. The corn meal was to offer food and assure Naomi Avery-Ateara and Ethan Ateara a safe, prosperous journey to the spirit plane.

The swirling breeze that brushed across her heated skin and shifted the fabric of her pale blue sundress against her thighs, carried the faint scent of wild lilies to her. Old Quil had stepped forward speaking mournfully of yet another son he had lost to unfortunate circumstance. But her mind seemed to concentrate on that scent she could only describe as _fucking unworldly_.

The Native chanting had started with drumming and rattles as preparations were made to lower the bodies into the grave. But the honeyed smell of the wild lilies suddenly burst into full fragrance and sent her body pulsating wayward for _something._

"Leah? Are you alright?" Her mother's voice barely pierced the unwarranted blood pounding within her ears "Leah? Leah honey?"

Leah's cheeks reddened, lips slightly parted and blood singing through her veins. Her nose twitched as she took deep, measured breaths only managing to pull the sweet scent deeper into her lungs.

The drum and rattle rhythm sped up as the bodies were lifted with the ropes, the plywood platform was slid off over the foot of the grave, then the bodies were lowered using the ropes. The chanting continued as the healer and Old Quil poured water on the bodies and attendees threw evergreen boughs and flowers into the grave.

"_What the fuck, what the fuck! I'm not phasing at a god damn funeral!"_

While the grave was being filled by the Makah and Quileute tribesmen, a young woman donned in a simple black sundress forlornly hauled the colorful, hand-made Ateara marker while a gangly younger child alongside of her prattled animatedly about her adventures while she was away. Leah's body thrummed beyond her will, fingernails digging deep into her palm until the scent of copper invaded her senses.

Fingers latched onto her wrist then spun her around, gently crossing her arms over her and jerked her to them with frightening strength. Her gaze widened until her mother could see the dark centers in the pair of heavily lashed eyes that were the color of chocolate. "Leah, what is going on with you?"

Over her mother's shoulder and underneath the looming sun, the girl in the black sundress's eyebrow rose towards them and her startling hereditary pale-green eyes caught her own. A sensation that was physical and spiritual rushed through her, almost knocking her down. Leah was infused with a sudden burst of emotion that filled her heart. Heat pooled between her thighs as those _stupid fucking butterflies_ fluttered aimless around her frozen womb. The girl's vibrant gaze felt like flames licking her body, intense and unwavering. And she was so struck by these emotions; she nearly fell to her knees with a sob. But Leah's anger, sadness, confusion, bitterness and despair flared anew as she realized this had finally stripped her clean of what little pride she fought to preserve.

A _girl_.

Really, a _fucking girl?_

Leah Clearwater, not only the first known female shapeshifter in Quileute history but now the _first known female in Quileute history to imprint on a person of the same sex_.

"Of-_fucking_-course!" Exhaling sharply, Leah dashed forward, shoving her mother aside as gently as her fit of rage would allow her and hightailed toward the forest just as she exploded into an enormous mass of light-gray fur.

The Quileute Legends should have come with a fine print at the bottom: "_Warning: There's a possibility one may imprint on a person of the same sex._"

* * *

**This is an idea that has been floating around in my head lately. I think my muse has finally returned after a very long absence. The Native funeral described in this chapter is not my own. I did a lot of research. Thank you and don't forget to review.**


End file.
